


crush

by wednesdayblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Jisung has a crush, M/M, Swearing, binsung, established seunglix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayblues/pseuds/wednesdayblues
Summary: The moment you develop a crush on someone, you doom the possibility of a relationship.Jisung lived by these words, which is why he found himself lying awake at 3am, horrified as he came to the realisation that he had developed a crush on Seo Changbin
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a little over a year so if this is a bit shit, I apologise, I tried.
> 
> Side note, this is set in the last year of school. I'm British so thats Year 13. Everyone's in the same year for the sake of storyline. They're all either 17 or 18.
> 
> I'm not sure how often updates will be but no more than a week apart and theres only a few chapters (and they're all pretty short so the whole thing should be complete pretty soon)
> 
> Pretty sure thats all, so I hope you enjoy :D

Jisung rarely had crushes. In all of his 17 years of living he could recall only one, maybe two, major crushes that he'd had. It just wasn't his thing. He found it boring and a waste of time to obsess over someone for a long few months. To be consumed by the what if's and the constant overthinking of their every action before you realise that its never going to happen. To make matters worse, this realisation can only come about in one of three ways: A. you find out they're already in a relationship. B. you come to your senses and realise they're either a dick or ugly, or worst of all, C. you finally get the courage to confess your feelings only to be outright rejected.

Jisung wasnt a complete pessimist. He knew there was a possible success rate in having a crush, but it was limited. His best friend, Felix, had on average two crushes per year and had confessed to every single one, because, in Felix's own words "Yolo." However, he had failed all but once. Jisung at first thought his friend's multiple rejections was a fluke. Felix was good looking, and had a banging personality. There was literally no faults to him, so how come no one accepted his proposals? Jisung's only solution was that crushes were cursed.

The moment you develop a crush on someone, you doom the possibility of a relationship.

Jisung lived by these words, which is why he found himself lying awake at 3am, horrified as he came to the realisation that he had developed a crush.

His said crush was on one of Hyunjin's close friends, Changbin. Jisung had always found him attractive, and in the few times they'd interacted, he'd found him really easy to get along with. However, he'd never before looked at him in that way.

Last week, however, when Jisung saw him wearing all black, with rings and a chain around his neck, he felt his heart skip a beat. He'd looked so fucking attractive that Jisung actually had to stop and take a minute to collect his thoughts.

Whilst that kind of feeling was unusual to Jisung, it hadn't alarmed him too much at first. He'd told himself it was simply a moment of madness. However, he now lay in bed, realising he'd spent the whole week failing to get Changbin off of his mind, and anytime he saw him across the room his heart raced. He realised he was thinking up cringy scenarios before he slept with Changbin as the love interest of his fake stories. He realised that maybe this feeling had been going on for a while and he'd been suppressing it, playing it off in his own mind. 

It was a crush. A fucking crush. Jisung would've yelled out in frustration if it weren't for his parents asleep next door.

He sat up in the dark and pulled his knees to his chest as he began to think up an action plan. He would do whatever it takes to erase this 'crush' from his mind and continue his life as if it had never happened. 

His first rule was to keep his mouth shut. He knew that nothing good came out of telling other people your crushes. Firstly, he'd be teased to death because of it. Secondly, his friends would make every attempt to put them together and make things awkward. And Finally, Jisung knew the moment he started talking about the possibilities with someone else, he'd only give himself false hope. From everything he'd read online, talking about your crushes to others only intensifies your feelings. So, he made a pact with himself to keep his mouth shut.

With his one and only rule in place, he began to think up a plan of action. His first plan was to find out if Changbin was taken. The year before, Jisung had nearly grown a full blown crush on this boy in his year called Chan. He found him immensely attractive and they'd always had intense eye contact that almost gave Jisung the impression that Chan was into him, until he discovered that was just something he did with everyone, including his girlfriend. Discovering that Chan was taken made any possibility of Jisung having a crush on him die completely. Whilst Chan was still drop dead gorgeous, he was already in a relationship and this seemed to perfectly allow Jisung to squish his feelings and pretend they'd never existed. 

With this in mind, Jisung hoped the same thing would happen if he found out Changbin was taken. His only issue was that he had to figure out a way to get this information without being obvious about his crush. 

With a plan all ready to go, Jisung allowed himself to fall back to sleep, ready to defeat his crush the next day.


	2. plan a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plan a. find out if your crush is already in a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already had this written so I didn't see the point in waiting to post it. the next chapter will probably be up in couple of days
> 
> ALSO in this chapter Jisung talks about resitting a gcse. They're in Yr 13, everyone is doing A levels, and so is Jisung, but he's resitting the exams you do when your 15/16 (gcse), because you can do that so you can get a better grade to apply to uni
> 
> anyway, enjoy :D

When Jisung got to school the next day, as if it were fate, the first person he saw was Changbin. He was stood across the hall, smiling brightly as one of his friends talked to him. Jisung immediately looked away before he could let his mind wander, quickly walking to his first class of the day.

He had biology first period, with Felix and Seungmin, who, conveniently, was Felix's one and only successful crush. When the couple first got together, Jisung feared his bio lessons would consist of him third wheeling and feeling sorry for himself for being single. However, his friends weren't keen on pda in school, keeping everything low-key. If Jisung weren't friends with them, he's not sure he'd know they were together because of how much they toned down their relationship at school. He was grateful for this however, as it meant he could still enjoy his biology lessons with them, like he had before they got together. 

When Jisung sat down, the first thing he heard out of Felix's mouth was "Changbin." He couldn't help but ask Felix to repeat what he'd said, hitting himself mentally for engaging in a conversation about his cursed crush. 

"Oh, I was just saying how me and Changbin both got a detention for being late yesterday, even though its not our fault the train was delayed. And I even had proof that the trains were late and that stupid teacher still just ignored me!" Felix huffed in frustration after his mini rant, causing both Jisung and Seungmin to laugh. 

"This is why you should get the earlier train with me" Jisung said. "I'm never late."  
Felix pulled a face of disgust,  
"Jisung, that would mean waking up a whole 20 minutes earlier just to get into school stupidly early. Why would I need to be at school at 8.30 if class starts at 8.55?"  
Jisung rolled his eyes, "All I'm saying is getting the train you get, got me about 50 detentions last year, and then I got put on report. My train means guaranteed no lates. Besides, it's more fun when we get the train together in the morning."  
"Yeah, whatever, I'll think about it." 

The teacher entered the class to begin the lesson before Jisung could say anything more. As he sat in the lesson, it dawned on him that Felix might possibly suggest to Changbin to get the early train with the both of them. Then they'd both become a part of each others morning routine, and they'd probably become a lot closer. He wondered what would happened if Felix missed the train and it was just them two. Would it be awkward, or would Changbin talk with him? He couldn't tell whether Changbin would have as much energy as he does in the early hours of the day. Would he find Jisung too annoying for that time in the morning? Jisung almost started to worry before Felix shoved him out of his thoughts. 

Jisung blinked, looking around in confusion. The teacher was looking at him expectedly. 

"Uh, could you, um, repeat the question? Please." 

"I asked you if you brought your homework?" 

Jisung tried not to react as he remembered that he'd forgotten to complete the questions they'd been set for homework. 

"Oh yeah. I, uh, was going to tell you before class but I, um, left my folder at home but I swear I did it. Like I actually spent ages on it but then yesterday , I took my folder out of my bag so could put the questions into it and then I completely forgot to put it back but I promise I will bring it to you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Jisung, I'm sorry but this is the third homework you've not done now." The teacher replied, her arms folded with the disappointment clear on her face.

"But Miss I swear I did-"  
"It doesn't matter Jisung. We're using that homework to do today's lesson, and you don't have it so how do you plan on doing the lesson?"  
"I can share?"  
"Right. Okay, but I'm still going to have to give you a detention."

"But miss-" Jisung tried to defend himself but his teacher cut him off. 

"Jisung, don't argue with me. It's done. I better see that work on my desk first thing tomorrow."

He nodded reluctantly, sinking back into his chair. Felix patted him on the shoulder, "Tough luck".

Jisung arrived to his next lesson in a bad mood. His psychology lessons were usually fun, but now he had a detention looming over his head.

"What's up with you?" His only friend in the class, Jeongin was staring at him in confusion.

"I got a fucking detention for not doing my homework."

Jeongin laughed. "Ha, sucks to be you." Jisung looked at his friend and pouted.  
"My Friday is ruined now. I was planning to meet up with some old friends but now I can't." He whined. Jeongin shrugged, "Reschedule. They'll understand. Stop crying over it"  
"You make it difficult for me to feel sorry for myself."  
"You're welcome." Jeongin said with a cheesy smile. Jisung smiled back, his mood already lightening. He then remembered how now was one of his opportunities to get information on Changbin. Jeongin was in Changbins group of friends, and would definitely know if he was in a relationship. 

"So...Any gossip?" Jisung asked, despite it never being something he would usually be interested in. 

"What? Gossip from who?" Jeongin raised his eyebrow.  
"Anyone. I'm bored, spill some tea."  
"I don't really have any."  
"Ugh, you're useless Jeongin." Jisung sighed, lying his head on the table.  
"Oo. Actually I have something. There's this boy in our year, right?"  
Jisung sat up, "Right"  
"And he's got a detention on Friday."  
"Oh my god, so do I!"  
"Yeah, I'm talking about you, dumbass. Now give me some gum, I know you have some." 

Jisung scowled, pulling out a pack of gum and giving one to Jeongin. "I hate you"  
"Thank you, I hate you too."  
"I just gave you gum and you really can't tell me anything interesting?" Jisung complained.  
"What does that even mean? What's interesting?"  
"I don't know, like drama?"  
Jeongin sighed loudly, "I guess you've heard about it too then?"  
"About what?"  
"Okay, I take it back, I guess you don't know then" 

Jisung grabbed Jeongins arm, "Tell me. Please. I promise I won't tell anyone."  
Jeongins laughed, "Calm down, It's not really a secret at this point. So, you know how Herin and Changbin are dating?"  
Jisung shook his head. No. He definitely did not know. He felt his heart sink slightly, though he tried to ignore it. He didn't know much about Herin except that she was a girl in their year and she was really pretty. He'd never spoken to her but his friends had told him some of the things she'd done to other people, and honestly she sounded like a bitch.  
"Okay well they're dating. Or were at least."  
"Were?"  
"Yeah, she was cheating on Changbin with some guy in the year below, and he caught them yesterday after school." 

Jisung sat in silence, wide eyed and shocked. Okay so plan A was out of the window. Changbin had been in a relationship but it had quite literally just ended. So he was therefore very much single. Jisung tried to ignore the sense of relief that filled his heart at the revelation, feeling guilty both for finding joy in a terrible situation and for feeding the hope of his stupid crush. 

"Oh wow, that's...Yikes" Jisung responded. 

"Yeah. I mean, he's not too upset. He was planning on breaking up with her before he knew anyway but it's the principle, you know. And then last night one of her friends posted about the whole thing on snapchat, so now everyone knows and a bunch of her friends have ditched her so it's all kind of exploded in her face." Jeongin added. 

"Jeongin. Jisung. Unless you're whispering about the work I'd appreciate a bit of silence while we watch the video." Their teacher said, forcing them into silence. 

Jisung left the class without talking to Jeongin any more, both of them separating to their own groups for break time. 

Jising looked towards Jeongin's group to see Changbin. He was sat with a frown on his face, staring at nothing in particular while his friends appeared to be very angry on his behalf, all of them talking animatedly, voices slightly raised. Changbin looked up and Jisung quickly looked away though he's sure it was obvious he was staring. 

His own friends then arrived by his side.  
"You alright, Ji?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Did you guys hear about Changbin and Herin?" Jisung asked immediately. Felix and Hyunjin both nodded but Seungmin was out of the loop. Jisung quickly filled him in. 

"It's so fucked up. I feel so bad for him." Jisung said, quickly glancing over to where Changbin was sat. His gaze lingered for a moment too long, Changbin catching him in the act again. 

"Yeah, I know. Changbin's really blaming it on himself. On the train this morning he told me everything and he literally said he felt bad that she felt she had no choice but to cheat. Like, what? She's really making him feel bad when shes the one who cheated." Felix explained. Jisung was taken aback. Jeongin had suggested the whole ordeal hadn't bothered Changbin that much, but what Felix was saying and the look on Changbin's face seemed to suggest otherwise.

Jisung looked over at Changbin once again, but this time, the boy was already glaring in his direction. Jisung offered a small smile which seemed to relax Changbin's anger, as he forced a smile in in response. 

"Well done, Jisung. Way to make it obvious we're talking about him." Seungmin said sarcastically, hitting him lightly on the back of his head. Jisung gave an exaggerated smile, "Oops." 

All of his friends rolled their eyes before quickly moving on and talking about some teacher Hyunjin had a crush on. 

There it was again. That wretched word. 

Jisung thought his logic applied perfectly to teacher crushes. Why would you waste your time crushing on someone who still views you as a child? Jisung had never understood Hyunjin's infatuation with his teacher. It was so intense that Hyunjin had actually been upset to discover that the teacher was dating someone, as if it finally made him realise he didn't have a chance. Nevermind the age gap and major legal reasons why it would never happen. 

Jisung decided to tune out of that conversation, knowing he didn't have the ability to mock Hyunjin like he usually would. He'd be a hypocrite, laughing at Hyunjin for having a crush when he had one himself. So he kept quiet, eating some of Felix's fruit whilst the others talked.

He found his eyes scanning the room in a search for Changbin, who was no longer sat in his seat. He squinted his eyes to look through the hoards of kids for a glimpse of his face but he couldn't see him at all.

"Hey, Hyunjin. You've got a free period next, right?"

Jisung sharply turned his head to see Changbin stood right next to him, looking down at Hyunjin as he waited for an answer. A pleasant smell entered the surroundings and Jisung figured it was Changbin. He had to put every effort into looking at Hyunjin as he checked his schedule, rather than up at the pretty boy stood right beside him.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Can you help me with Economics? I don't really get what she taught us last lesson." 

Jisung could hear the fragility in Changbin's voice, his tone quieter than usual and lacking the energy he usually exerted. 

Hyunjin nodded, "Yeah, course. I have to help Jisung a bit with Maths as well but I can do both." 

Changbin looked down at Jisung, a questioning look on his face. "I didn't know you did Maths." 

"Oh uh, yeah, I don't. I'm resitting gcse maths, I need a better result to get into a good uni." Jisung never usually felt ashamed to admit that, but telling Changbin, who was quite possibly the best at maths in their year, and who could definitely judge him for it, was just a tad embarrassing. 

"Oh cool, I can help you too if you need it." Changbin said, his face void of judgement as he smiled and walked away. 

Jisung felt his heart speed up a little, a small heat spreading across his cheeks. 

Fuck. It was time for plan B.


	3. plan b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plan b. come to your senses by realising your crush is either ugly or a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! new chapter :D
> 
> i proof read this while half asleep so im sorry if there's mistakes :/

Jisung was sat in his room, thinking about the days events.

He hadn't ended up needing any help with Maths so him and Changbin hardly talked during their free. 

As they had no lessons together, their frees were the only time they could ever interact, and they had about one free a day that was at the same time. Whilst Jisung realised this was technically a good thing to dissolve his crush, he couldn't help but feel slightly bummed out by it. He wondered what would happen if they spent more time together. Maybe they'd be closer and Jisung wouldn't have to waste his time crushing because Changbin would like him back and-

He slapped himself. "Jisung. Shh. Brain off." He mumbled to himself.

See, Jisung wasn't against the idea of love. In fact, he was nearly always whining over his lonely ass being single and getting jealous over the cute couples that flooded his Instagram. He definitely wanted a boyfriend. He just wanted it to be a mutual process, rather than him wasting his time with a crush.

But he was losing hope as the years went on. He was a whole 17 year old who hadn't had his first kiss, never mind an actual boyfriend. He at first excused it by the fact he came out when he was 15, so up until that point, no one actually knew he was gay and available. But two years on and still waiting, Jisung couldn't help but blame it on other things.

He knew he wasn't ugly. Sure, he had insecure days, but overall he could be worse. However, in comparison to all his friends, Jisung was aware he was lacking. He didn't even feel like his personality made up for it, his voice too loud and his actions too energetic for most people to not get annoyed by. Jisung still remembers Hyunjin telling him that when they first met, he was in despair that he was going to be stuck with some annoying kid as his friend for the next two years.

Obviously, Hyunjin realised Jisung wasn't as bad as he thought, but other people didn't have the chance to get close with him like that to find that out 

So, he didn't have a good face, he didn't have a good personality, and he knew he definitely didn't have a good body. Again, he liked the way he looked, but in comparison to other boys in his year, in comparison to people like Changbin, his body was terrible.

The odds were stacked against him. He knew there was no point having crushes when they're likely to think he's the 'ugly' one of his friend group.

Jisung sudden brain blurt of insecurities only served to remind him of his futile crush. He needed to get over Changbin before he got too invested and ultimately disappointed. 

Plan B was simple, but would take a while to complete. Jisung just needed to come to his senses, by realising his crush was either a dick or ugly. In Changbins case, being ugly was out of the question. He was probably one of the best looking people in the year. Sure, he was short, but so was Jisung. In fact, their heights were almost identical, as if they were made for eachother-

Jisung slapped himself again. It had been a single day since realising his crush and already his mind was spiralling. He knew this wasn't a good sign.

Jisung would have to dedicate the next few weeks of his life trying to find every fault he could in Changbin. For him to be dating someone like Herin, he must have some flaws, right? Jisung wasn't convinced but he knew he had no choice.

For the next couple days, Jisung failed to interact with Changbin at all. Any frees they did have together, his friends unknowningly dragged him away to sit somewhere other than their usual spot which was shared with Changbin's group of friends and some other girls in their year. Jisung constantly found himself searching the room for Changbin, mentally cursing himself each time he did so. 

When Friday rolled around, Jisung accepted that he'd have to continue his mission the following week, too tired to even try and convince his friends to stay in the same spot. 

However, when his free finally came, he didn't have to do any convincing. His one and only free of the day was in his final period, shared with Felix, Hyunjin, Jeongin and of course, Changbin. Everyone, too exhausted to do any work, had agreed to play among us, which honestly wasn't one of Jisung's strengths but was enjoyable nonetheless.

As they played, Changbin kept complaining about getting crewmate, everyone laughing at his despair.

"I've been play this for 4 hours today and I've not got imposter once! Hyunjin plays maybe three times and gets it every single time. How?!" He exclaimed, a cute little frown on his face which quickly turned into a smile. 

Jisung laughed with everyone else, trying to hide how in awe he was of the way Changbin's smile lit up the whole room.

A few games later and Jisung was beginning to lose focus, his brain exhausted from a week at school. He zoned out completely at one point only to see that everyone but him and Felix had voted. Whilst Felix talked loudly, trying to figure out who it was, Jisung simply asked across the table who he should vote for. Changbin smiled at him, pointing at Jeongin and mouthing his name. Jisung smiled back, nodding as he went to vote.

It was a small moment. Barely anything. In fact, if it wasn't for his stupid crush Jisung knows he would think nothing of it. But he couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement from the way Changbin had looked into his eyes, how they'd had a secret moment as if they were close.

Fucking hell, he was losing his mind.

The bell rang shortly after that, signalling the end of the day.

"Oh man, I can't wait to get home and just sleep." Jisung said, standing up and stretching his arms.

Felix laughed, poking him in the stomach. "We both have a detention, idiot."

Jisung stood frozen, the dread pouring over him as Felix continued to laugh.

"I can't believe you forgot." He added, before walking over to Seungmin to say goodbye. Jisung sighed, packing up his things and putting on his coat. 'What a way to ruin the week' Jisung thought, as he waited for Felix to hurry up and kiss Seungmin so they could go to their detention together.

He ended up taking too long so Jisung was forced to drag him away. "I'm not being late for detention." He stated, shutting down Felix's resistance 

"Yeah, whatever. It's only 40 minutes, it'll go quickly."

It did not, in fact, go quickly.

Jisung didn't have any complaints however, as he was sat towards the back of the room, where he could spend the time admiring Changbin from a distance, without being obvious.

He knew that really, for his own sake, he should've stopped. But Changbin was right in his eye line. Its not like he would've be doing anything better if he wasn't looking at him.

He was wearing all black again, his top wrapped tightly around his arms to expose his muscles. When he stretched, the bottom of his shirt rose up just slightly to expose his toned stomach. Jisung had to double check he hadn't gone bright red, touching a hand to his face.

After many more minutes of admiration passed, the detention was over. 

"Alright, you can all leave. I hope not to see any of you here again anytime soon. Especially you Jisung, let's not have a repeat of last year." The teacher pointed at him, everyone taking a moment to quickly glance at him. He forced a laugh though he really didn't find it funny.

"Can I get the train with you guys?" Changbin pulled up next to Felix as they began to leave the school.

" Yeah, of course." Felix replied. He glanced at Jisung with a smug look on his face that Jisung couldn't understand. Did he know?

"Did you get detentions a lot last year then, Jisung?" Changbin directed the question to Jisung's, much to his surprise.

"Oh, uh. Just a few."  
Felix snorted. "A few? You had one like every week nearly"  
Jisung went red, looking down at his shoes "Yeah well, that's what happens when you get the late train to school."  
"I've only been late a few times and I always get that train." Changbin pointed out.   
Felix nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's just because he's too lazy to run once we get off the train" He explained, much to Changbin's amusement 

"No, I'm not lazy" Jisung explained, "I'd just rather not turn up to school smelling like a pig from sweating so much."

Felix and Changbin both laughed.

"Are you trying to say we smell bad?" Changbin joked, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You stink." Jisung said, a teasing smile on his face as he watched Changbin take fake offense.  
"Ouch. Sorry we can't all smell as good as you do." He replied.

Now, Jisung was fully aware that Changbin said that as part of the joke, a bit of banter. But honestly, he couldn't help the way his ears started burning as he blushed and he just hoped it wasn't obvious. Did Changbin really think he smelt nice?

"Oh look, he's gone bright red." Felix pointed at his face and Jisung swear he could have killed his friend right there and then.  
"Shut up, I'm just cold I didn't bring a jacket today." While it was true Jisung hadn't brought a coat, he wasn't exactly cold. He liked the wintery weather and the cool air on his skin, which is why he chose not to wear a jacket in the first place.

"Oh, you can have my coat if you like, I'm not cold." Changbin said.

Before Jisung could say no, Changbin's coat was wrapped around his shoulders, just as oversized on him as it was on Changbin. Once again he was met with Changbin's pleasant scent. Jisung used every muscle in his body to will down the sea of red that threaten to rise to his cheeks. 

The three continued to walk in a comfortable silence for a bit, until Jisung decided to speak up. 

"Hey, I know it really isn't my place to say, but I'm sorry about what happened with Herin. I hope your okay." Jisung said, aware he was probably stepping into icy territory. Felix seemed to agree, glancing cautiously between Jisung and Changbin. 

"Oh. Right. Yeah I'm good. I saw it coming to be honest, our relationship was a bit all over the place." Changbin said, shrugging as he did so. 

"Well, even so, doesn't excuse what she did. You deserve better than that." Jisung offered a smile as he looked over at Changbin, which was warmly returned.   
"Thank you. That... means a lot." Changbin looked down shyly, and Jisung could've sworn he saw a red tint on his cheeks but he reminded himself not to overthink things. 

They arrived at the train station and within a few minutes their train had arrived. They all piled on board, collapsing onto the seats in exhaustion. Changbin and Jisung sat next to each other, a seat separating them, and Felix sat opposite. "Man, its been a long day." Changbin sighed, closing his eyes. Jisung and Felix both hummed in agreement. 

Changbin opened his eyes again, "Hey, can you wake me up at my stop? I wanna have a nap, I'm so tired.", he asked. Felix nodded. Changbin smiled, turning in his seat and leaning back so he was turned towards Jisung.   
"Do you mind if I put my legs on your lap?" He asked. Jisung shook his head, allowing Changbin to rest his legs on Jisung's lap before he shut his eyes again to sleep. 

Felix had a smug look on his face. Jisung mouthed 'What?' at him, though he was pretty sure he could tell what Felix was thinking. The boy in question looked between Jisung and Changbin a few times before comically raising his eyebrows three times. Jisung aggressively shook his head in response but Felix wouldn't wipe the teasing smile off of his face. Jisung eventually gave up, opting to shut his own eyes so he wouldn't have to deal with his stupid friend.

Felix figuring out his crush meant two things. One, he half broke his one and only rule. Though Jisung hadn't told Felix about his crush, he still found out and that was definitely not a good thing. Jisung's second problem with Felix finding out his crush was that it meant he was being too obvious. He knew Felix could read him better than most, but Jisung was certain he was being extremely subtle this whole time. Now he was being forced to question everything. Did he need to tone down what ever he was doing? He didn't want Changbin to feel uncomfortable if it was obvious Jisung had a crush on him.

Jisung was brought out of his thoughts by Felix calling Changbin's name.

"Its his stop next, wake him up." Felix said. Jisung nodded, lightly tapping Changbin's leg. The boy slowly opened his eyes, yawning deeply as he stretched out and removed his legs from Jisung's lap.  
"Danm, that was quick" Changbin pointed out, standing up to get ready to get off.

"Oh here, your coat." Jisung said, taking the clothing off of his shoulder.   
Changbin shook his head, "No don't worry, you can give it back Monday. I'm not cold."  
Jisung paused, the jacket halfway off his arms.  
"What? No, I can't just take your coat."  
"Not taking, borrowing. And it's fine. I'm asking you to take it."  
"What if I damage it or something?" Jisung asked, genuinely concerned about ruining the coat.  
"You won't. I trust you." Changbin said with a wink, just as the train stopped. He jumped off before Jisung could even begin to attempt to give the coat back.

"Holy shit, you have the fattest crush on him. Your face is so red." Felix laughed, pointing at his burning face.

"No I fucking don't. I just feel awkward. We're not friends like that for him to be lending me his coat." Jisung knew it was a weak excuse but he hoped Felix would buy it.  
"That's bullshit. Did you feel awkward when you were practically drooling over him in detention?" Felix knew he had Jisung in a corner with that, his smile smug.

Fuck. Had he really been that obvious?

Jisung realised he would be fighting a losing battle if he tried to pretend he didn't have a crush, so his only other option was to make Felix keep his mouth shut so his other friends didn't find out too

"You tell anyone and I will actually end you."

Felix went silent for a moment before he burst out into laughter.

"Felix, I'm not joking, please. I'll get over it in like a week, let's not make a big deal out of it." Jisung begged, desperate to stop his crush becoming even more of a thing than it already was.

"Aw, Jisung, why ? You two would be cute together. You're so different but so similar. Ugh, it would be so cute." Felix looked off into the distance, as if imagining Jisung and Changbin's future together.

"No, seriously. Its hardly even a crush, I just find him good-looking." A stone cold lie but Jisung was willing to try any method to get Felix off his back.

"Fine, fine. I won't tell anyone. But I probably wouldn't need to anyway, you're hardly being subtle, Ji." Felix gave him an amused look.  
"Really? Is it that obvious?"  
Felix snorted. "Obvious? Mate, you might as well be shouting it from the rooftops. This past week, I keep catching you just staring at him all longingly, and anytime he's even near you, you turn into a tomato, never mind when he speaks to you."

Okay, so obviously Jisung wasn't good at being subtle. He realised he'd have to work on that, tone down his actions to blow off any suspicions his other friends or even Changbin had about him having a crush.

He would have to adapt his plan, to find ways of getting to know Changbin without actually making it obvious how interested he was. That meant spending less time near him, and getting to know his personality through other people rather than directly.

It was easy, in theory. All he had to do was spend the next week or so avoiding any interactions with or even about Changbin. Easy.

It was time for Jisung to start his new slightly adapted Plan B Version 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter :D
> 
> i haven't even started writing the next chapter yet so idk how long you'll have to wait but like I said before, no longer than a week.


	4. plan b 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new adapted plan b. find out the persons flaws without actually talking to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on this chapter. a shit ton of deadlines are hitting me at once so honestly, im not sure when the next chapter will be up. hopefully within a week but possibly two.
> 
> Also, only proofread it once bc im lazy so again, sorry if there's any mistakes.   
> Enjoy! :D

It was Monday morning of the next week and Jisung was feeling optimistic. He'd spent the whole weekend thinking about how to adapt his plan. First off, he needed to avoid Changbin at every cost, because he couldn't trust himself to not be obvious in front of him. Secondly, he'd have to find ways to indirectly find out some of Changbin's flaws. If he out right asked other people about him, it would be too bait, so he needed to find a way to get them to reveal stuff without being asked first. It was a good plan, and Jisung was sure it was going to work

Except, it took about 5 minutes after that thought for Jisung's whole plan to start crumbling

He had walked to the train station in a good mood, listening to music and mouthing the lyrics to himself, a small smile on his face as he waited for his train. 

His smile, however, dropped immediately upon boarding.

"Jisung! We took your advice, and so here I am!"

Jisung stared at Felix blankly. We? There was no-one sat next to him.

"Changbin convinced me to get this train because his mum went off on him for getting a detention and he doesn't want to get another one so, we're both going to be getting the train with you now!"

"Oh." Jisung said, his mind already racing with what this meant.

"Oh? I thought you'd be more excited about that." Felix said, tapping the seat next to him for Jisung to sit down on.

Secretly, the idea did excite Jisung, but he tried to convince himself that it didn't. He decided to ignore Felix's question, pulling out some homework he needed to do for first period. Felix seemed to get the message, leaving Jisung alone and listening to his own music.

Jisung tried to focus on the book he had to read for French, but his mind was too distracted to even attempt to understand what he was reading. He counted down the stops until Changbin got on, his heart racing as the doors finally opened at his stop and Jisung looked up in anticipation. 

Except, nobody got on the train. 

Jisung couldn't help but frown, looking up and down the carriage to see if Changbin was there. Felix knowingly laughed at Jisung's small pout, but before he could tease him, Changbin crashed onto the train, just seconds before the doors shut.

He was out of breath, collapsed onto the floor as he dramatically fanned himself and took deep breaths. Sweat glistened down his forehead, something Jisung couldn't help but notice as Changbin pulled his haï back. The boy in question turned to look at him and Felix, offering a cheeky smile.

"I made it!" He said, before pulling himself to his feet. He clambered over to Jisung and Felix, plopping down in between them with a heavy sigh.

"Shit, I have never ran so fast." Changbin turned his body so he lay with his legs dangling over Felix and his head in Jisung's lap. He smiled up at the stunned boy. 

"You're sweaty." Jisung stated, realising it was a pointless thing to say and made it seem like he was complaining, when he definitely wasn't.   
Changbin just snorted, "All right, then, good morning to you too." He pulled himself up again, sitting briefly in Felixs lap before transferring to the seat opposite them.

Jisung's mind was in overload. Changbin looked so fucking hot and he'd just laid in his lap like they'd been friends for years and his smile was so goddamn gorgeous that Jisung was sure he was about to faint. If he'd gone bright red, nobody made any comments and Jisung was grateful.

"Oh hey, you do french as well? Hyunjin's always complaining about the teacher. Last weekend, he spent the entire time we were at the food bank bitching about her, it was so funny." 

"Food bank?" Felix asked, before Jisung could even get the chance to. 

"Yeah, we volunteer there every weekend." 

"Oh that's so cool." 

Jisung almost wanted to cry. Why was the boy sat in front of him such an angel? There had to be something bad to him. 

"Oh hey Felix, could you give this back to Herin for me today? She left it at mine and I don't really want to talk to her but she should get this back. It's hers, after all." 

Jisung watched as Changbin handed over a light blue hoodie. 

"You fit into her hoodies?" Jisung couldn't help but blurt out. Felix and Changbin both looked at him, a bit shocked from his sudden outbursts.   
Changbin paused for a minute before giving a shy nod, "Well yeah, I'm only small." He looked down to play with his fingers slightly, a light pink tint appearing on his cheeks. 

And if Jisung didn't just die right there and then. Changbin was unfairly cute. Jisung had never seen this side to him before but it was adorable and fuck, it'd only been a week or so since realising he had a crush and Jisung was already well and truly whipped. 

"That's cute." Felix commented, noticing the way Jisung stared at Changbin in a way that might seem rude to anyone else, but to Felix spoke a thousand words. He could see the adoration in Jisung's eyes and he couldn't help but smile to himself at the sight. 

The train arrived at their stop before anything else could happen. After all three boys had gotten off the train, Changbin spotted one of his friends, waving goodbye to Jisung and Felix before running over to him. 

"Not a word" Jisung said, stopping Felix just as he opened his mouth to speak.   
"Its bad, I know, but I'll get over it. Not a word." Jisung added before he started walking, Felix running to catch up to him. 

"Why are you so desperate to get over it? It's just a crush, Jisung. It's harmless and a bit of fun, and you never know what might happen" Felix said the last bit whilst wiggling his eyebrows and Jisung playfully shoved him to the side. 

"You know how I feel about crushes, they're a-"   
"A waste of time, yeah I know, but who cares, Jisung? Like I always say, you only live once, just go for it. I don't think this crush might be as doomed as you think"   
Jisung scoffed, "I have a crush on someone who's recently out of a break up. Even if he did like me, it'd be as a rebound."   
Jisung said it, though he'd never given it that much thought. Maybe that's why Changbin was suddenly paying attention to him, because he wanted a rebound. The thought made Jisung feel a bit queazy so he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

"You're such a pessimist when it comes to love, it's really annoying." Felix said with a small huff. Jisung rolled his eyes,  
"I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic. There's a difference."   
"God, Jisung, its a just bit of romance, not a fucking insurance plan, stop being so boring. Do you think Romeo and Juliet were being realistic when they fell in love?"   
Jisung laughed at the ridiculous example "No they weren't and that's exactly why they ended up dead." 

Felix made a noise of frustration. "Oh my god, you're so annoying. Okay, what about tangled? That's your favourite movie. Getting together was unrealistic to both of them but they still got together and wow, surprise, lived happily ever after. It's possible Jisung, look at me and Seungmin." 

"Oh please, you were both very obviously in love with each other ages before you even got together. This is different. This is very much one-sided." Jisung said, unable to hold back his small dejected sigh at the admission. 

"Look, its early days. He's recently single. You're currently falling head over heels for him, and I say it won't be long before he's falling for you too. He seems to enjoy your company." Felix explained. He was putting ideas into Jisung head, ideas that would give him hope and delude him into thinking he actually had a chance. 

"We've spoken maybe five times, tops. And he enjoys everyone's company. Stop trying to convince me, it's not going to work." Jisung argued. 

"But he seems really comfortable with you. He took a while to get that touchy with me, but with you, it was just like, natural to him."

"Felix, seriously shut up. I don't want stupid false hope" Jisung said, raising his voice slightly.  
"But it's not false when -"   
"Oh my god, just fuck off. What part of shut up don't understand?" Jisung exploded, storming ahead of Felix and ignoring the abundance of school kids that turned to see what the commotion was, among them being Changbin.   
Jisung didn't notice however, too angry to think.

He knew he was overreacting, but Felix was hitting a nerve. He was just reminding Jisung of the reason he hated having crushes in the the first place. The stupid fucking hope. The 'what ifs' and possibilties which were never going to happen. Jisung had already wasted enough of his time thinking about Changbin, he couldn't afford to do it any longer. He needed a reason to get over Changbin. He really needed him to be less of a fucking angel.

Jisung spent much of his day in a bad mood, a dark cloud following him around, which seemed to make most people avoid him. He'd gone the entire day speaking to no-one, avoiding his friends at break and making his unwillingness to talk obvious during lessons.

It was only during his free, which was once again at the end of the day, that Jisung first talked to someone.

"Hey, are you alright?"   
Jisung looked up to see Changbin looking down at him with soft eyes.  
He was so shocked that Changbin was talking to him, without another one of his friends being there, that he forgot to respond

Changbin pulled out a chair, sitting down next to him.  
"Jisung? I can go if you want but I just want to check if you're alright?" 

Jisung snapped out of his daze, nodding slowly.  
Changbin frowned, "Are you sure?"

Jisung nodded faster this time, "Yeah, yeah, I'm- I'm fine, I just feel bad because I was rude to Felix this morning."  
"Yeah I figured it was something to do with that, saw you getting a bit mad at him this morning. What happened? You both seemed fine on the train."  
Jisung looked up, briefly making eye contact with Changbin before looking away, the nerves in his stomach too much to handle.  
"Just, he said some things that rubbed me up the wrong way and I know he didn't mean in it a bad way, so I definitely overreacted, but it just got to me, you know."

"No, I get it, don't worry. I'm sure he'll apologise if you speak to him."  
"I know he will, its just... Well the things he said really just... annoyed me I guess. It kinda fucked up my whole day so I'm still a bit mad at him for that."

"Oh." Changbin sat, taking a moment to think. "Well, in that case maybe leave it a day to cool off then talk to him tomorrow?"

Jisung nodded at the suggestion, looking Changbin in the eye once more, holding it a second longer than he had before. It was a small second but Jisung felt like his skin was on fire, Changbin's intense gaze making him gulp.

"I still have to get the train with him though." Jisung said, after a short moment of recovery. 

Changbin shrugged, "Just come with me and Chan, I'll tell Felix you wanted some time to cool off but that you're going go talk to him tomorrow"

"You'd do that?" Jisung said, looking at the angelic boy in front of him. He really did have no faults.

"Yeah, of course, anything to help a friend."

There it was, the silver lining. The word was bold and underlined in Jisung's head as soon as it left Changbin's lips. Friends. That's all this was. And though Jisung was partially happy that Changbin now considered him as one, he was disappointed that he'd so quickly been dumped into the friendzone.

He manage to muster up a small 'thank you' through his emotions, which Changbin replied to with a warm smile.  
"I've just got to go talk to someone about physics real quick, I'll be back soon okay?" Changbin said, before getting up and leaving Jisung alone at the table to wallow in his thoughts. 

His new plan had completely fallen to the ground. Not only did Changbin have a heart of gold, but he'd be impossible to avoid thanks to their new proclaimed friend status. Jisung realised that the closer he got to Changbin, the harder he fell, and he didn't know what to do. Everything was becoming so much more complicated than he'd anticipated.

According to his original script, the words that he lived by when it came to crushes, Jisung had one plan remaining: Confess and get rejected. But Jisung didn't particularly like the sound of that, especially as he knew it'd take him months to muster up the courage to say anything. That would mean months of suffering due to his stupid crush only to be left heartbroken from the rejection, which he really didn't want.

It was because of this that Jisung decided he would skip plan c, and move straight on to his newly formed plan d: to evaluate his own faults and see why Changbin was too good for him, thus destroying his crush as he realised he'd never be good enough.

Jisung was optimistic that this plan would work, so much so that it brightened his mood.

When Changbin came back to him 5 minutes before the end of the day, he was happy to see a smile on the younger boys face.

"Good to see you've cheered up. Chan's class finished early so we can leave now, come on, I've already texted Felix" Changbin said, gesturing for Jisung to follow him, which he happily did.

"What's got you so happy then?" Changbin asked as they walked towards the school gates.

"Oh. Just... optimistic about the future."

"Right. Well, that's good I guess." Changbin said before he laughed brightly, the sound melodic in Jisung's ear. He immediately compared it to his own wheezing laugh and though the comparison made him sad, he couldn't help but smile. 

Plan D wouldn't take long to completely at all.


End file.
